U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,507, 3,725,178, 3,779,846, and 3,802,991, for example, illustrate apparatus and methods for producing flexible conduits which have a single supporting helical wire provided as an integral part thereof. However, there are numerous applications where it is desirable to have a tubular flexible conduit provided with a plurality of reinforcing-electrical wires extending therealong. These patents also indicate that modifications may be made in their teachings to provide flexible conduits having a plurality of helical wires. However, none of these patents teaches or suggests specific apparatus and method steps which may be used to produce a flexible conduit having a plurality of helically coiled wires extending therealong and it will be appreciated that serious problems must be solved when a plurality of wires are used in such a conduit to prevent tangling of such wires during processing.